deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuya Izayoi X Fiona Mayfield
Sakuya Izayoi X Fiona Mayfield is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE featuring a Returning One Minute MELEE winner. Description Touhou Project vs Arcana Heart! Two combat able servants from completely different realms cause manic war as Kamui is needed for a SUPERCRISIS in Gensokyo? Will the Dio Killer herself cause a bloody explosion on Fiona, or will she use her Giant Blade, and her Arcana to absolutely ANNIHILATE the only maid that can please the Scarlet Sisters? Interlude Wiz: In reality, Maids and Butlers are deemed too boring for the average, like most of us. Boomstick: BUT... In the media made in the Land of the Rising Sun, Both archetypes are considered to be true badasses! The cuter, the more awesome. Wiz: This fight will only include characters of the Bishojo concept. So there is no way in hell you would expect a character from MORTAL KOMBAT to just come out of nowhere. Nice try, though... Boomstick: Sakuya Izayoi, The maid who paid tribute to JOJO'S BIZZARE ADVENTURE! Wiz: And Fiona Mayfield, Servant of the Avalonne Sisters, and Saki Tsuzura's love interest before Heart Aino. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's Our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Sakuya Izayoi Boomstick: Apparently somebody likes One Minute MELEE, because Sakuya Izayoi is one of the opponents for this fight! Wiz: Sakuya is the Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. But that's not the end of it. As a Combat Meido, Sakuya utilizes a lot of knives at once. Boomstick: A lot?! Sakuya can do way more than '''THAT!!! She is also capable of Time Manipulation by pausing, slowdown, & fast foward time itself!' Wiz: She uses this ability to manipulate time, where she's able to change the speed of the flow of time, such as speeding up time, slowing it down and stopping time altogether. However, as it is difficult to reverse events that have already occurred, and since she is not able to return broken things to how they were originally even if she reversed time, in reality, it is not possible to reverse time. However, she is able to do things to the extent of moving things back to where they were originally. '''Boomstick: Well, if she can't reverse time, how can she move things back to where they were?' Wiz: It's actually rumored Sakuya can, just to a small degree. Boomstick: Oh... Anything else? Wiz: Sure. She is also able to manipulate space. She's also able to narrow or lengthen space: she made the Scarlet Devil Mansion, which was originally spacious, even more abundantly spacious, and furthermore just like this she cleans alone. ZUN also said that "Manipulation of Time" is synonymous with "Manipulation of Space" (as it's well-known space and time are related as a 4-dimensional Lorentzian space within a pseudo-Riemannian manifold). Boomstick: Since when did 4D graphics come into play?! SERIOUSLY, Japan confuses me... Wiz: Thought THAT was confusing?! You haven't seen anything yet. Boomstick: Oh sh-''' Wiz: According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, the power to control time is a power that a human can possibly have, but isn't acquired just from just training. In the games, using this ability, she scatters an infinite quantity of knives. To disclose the secret of this trick, she stops time and assiduously collects the knives. '''Boomstick: DAMN. I wanted to Rewind time too! Wiz: Finally... Hieda no Akyuu, Touhou Project's Chronicler, believes Sakuya has managed to live so long while still looking like a teenager by manipulating time. It's true that Sakuya can increase the speed at which something ages, such as making bamboo flowers bloom instantly in Marisa's A ending of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, even though this would normally take sixty years. It seems safe enough to assume she can decelerate aging for a specific object, too. Boomstick: I'm DAMN CONFUSED ENOUGH! Just get to Sakuya's skill set ALREADY! GODDAMMIT! Wiz: Fine. We already know Sakuya uses Time as a weapon, but her near-infinite knives that can be used as a projectile group that scatter randomly, yet it seems almost like Sakuya controls the trajectory of where it goes. This is the process where concept of a VCR Pausing, and/or FAST FOWARD. Such capability allows for a near endless array of knife moves. Boomstick: So we need only to mention one: THE LAST WORD. Wiz: While Sakuya Izayoi doesn't have one in particular, based on her two Impossible Spell Cards, we made a top secret finisher we will NOT reveal until the fight begins... No spoilers allowed. Boomstick: Aside from that, Her knives are made of silver, a weakness normally seen by werewolves, can be used against vampires, meaning Edward Cullen, and the Scarlet Sisters, but more so Edward, IS FUCKED! SUCK IT, FANS OF VAMPIRE FICTION!!! Wiz: Some even believe she wants to murder Remilia because she can't handle Flandre. Others believe she uses silver in her knives as a scare tactic to make them behave. Others however, believe she's just witty. Boomstick: And with Patchouli Knowledge sick with asthma, and anemia, she can't do anything either! Wiz: Sakuya doesn't have much weakness, but we have little to no confirmed proof of her personality to examine. Boomstick: But shrinking and Growing space, and time control is a feat she mastered on her own! And she beat Dio because of it! Alice- "Why don't you worry about yourself if you have time to worry about others?" Sakuya- "Oh yes, I'm worried about myself now." Alice- "So, for what reason do you worry? About yourself." Sakuya- "Because I'm carrying only three changes of clothes. For myself." Alice- "Ah, good reason." Sakuya- "That, and a spare set of knives too." Alice- "Ah, I... '''KNIVES?"' '' Boomstick: TALK ABOUT YOUR WITTY DANMAKU TALK! Heh! Fiona Mayfield Wiz: Before the events of the first Arcana Heart, Fiona Mayfield was considered weak willed by her peers. This saddened the poor then-human to tears. Boomstick: UNTIL Saki Tsuzura came in and saved what's left of Fiona's mental disposition. Wiz: The two became fast friends from the get go. Boomstick: That is, of course, until the dimensional rift to the Arcana Realm took Fiona away, now no longer human... Poor girl. Wiz: If you thought that was bad, you won't believe what's next! Feeling her life was simply not worth living, she sobbed the heck out of what's left of her. Boomstick: That is unt- HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK??? IT'S THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!! Wiz: Close, both are similar in shape and form, but what saved Fiona Mayfield was what was known as the most Ancient Arcana of all, one of Metal... He took pity and became one with Fiona until she becomes human again. Boomstick: Sure she has a damn dragon, BUT CHECK OUT HER SWORD! No. Seriously. Check it, she can barely Budge it... Wiz: Her nameless Weapon, and Armor must be a load of weight on someone only 14 years old, and is a woman of such a small build. Boomstick: Yet that weight is nothing on Fiona! She can wield it like an adult samurai would a Katana! Garland: A lady worthy of the hightest praise... Wiz: Not only can she lift a sword practically heavier than her even, she can deal so much damage with it in one swing alone! If that's not scary enough, the Arcana Maiden of Metal has a secret weapon... Boomstick: MEET... Oreichalkos. This Dragon from earlier is a beast for all things doom. Wiz: With Oreichalkos, Fiona can summon Swords for attack, defend herself with shields, even use the BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION TO SEND OPPONENTS FLYING BACK TO HELL. (Oreichalkos breathes a unknown element, causing mass destruction.) Announcer: Breakdown! Boomstick: SWEET JESUS! HOW CAN ANYONE SURVIVE THAT?! OVER 100 COMBO, AND IT WAS STILL GOING??? Should we even go on?!?! Wiz: Come on. We've gotten this far. There is no way any of us are giving up on making this fight, Boomstick. Boomstick: ... OK. Wiz: A sword that heavy means Fiona can lift beyond, and pull her own weight. Oreichalkos is so powerful, it scares the crap out of those who like dragons. AND, if you make Fiona herself cry, Oreichalkos will murder all who stands in his, and her way. Boomstick: Oh shit. I'm afraid of dragons now. The 12th Doctor: Good, that means you're not an idiot. Wiz: But even servants of a group have flaws of their own. Fiona misses her childhood friend Saki a lot. Not important? You obviously never played an Arcana Heart game. She is also forced to drag her "Buster Sword" from the ground, making her a SLOW opponent. She can easily Apologize to anyone, thinking, it's all her fault the rift was created in the first place. Finally, Fiona fear of death. This weakness can either make, or break Fiona Mayfield. Boomstick: BUT... With a giant sword, Gauntlets, Greaves, AND A BLOODY DRAGON, despite her apologetic demeanor, Fiona is about to finally end it all! (Fiona pulls out her giant pocket watch, and finds that she's late for something, AND RUNS.) Boomstick: Cute! And DAMN HILARIOUS!!! DEATH BATTLE As thunder raged over the Hakurei shrine, among the whole of Gensokyo, everyone watched the phenomenon in fear. Reimu Hakurei guessed this Major Event was caused by the Celestials, like Tenshi Hinanawi. While Marisa Kirisame, a rival of Reimu, believed this was caused by an unknown threat. Meanwhile, Fiona Mayfield, and the Avalonne Sisters found that another Dimensional Rift is occurring above Gensokyo, an area of Japan sealed away since the late 1880's. The three decided to send Fiona and her Arcana: Oreichalkos to find out what is going on. As Fiona entered uncharted territory, she was astounded by the number of Beastkin all around. She thought they were all cute in a way... Until she eventually encountered a mansion somewhere into the darker areas of Gensokyo. When she found an entrance way, she found someone like her. Almost like her... Fiona found a regular looking maid guarding the mansion as the others weren't available to do so. Fiona: Hello? The mystery maid was not impressed. She returned to her duties. ???: For the sake of the Scarlet Sisters. This area is restricted. Anyone who interferes will die by the silver knives of mine. She sounded older than Fiona, she noticed. Probably 17-20, is opposed to Fiona's 13-16. Why Sakuya was guarding the Mansion and not the vampires is beyond Fiona's intellect. She still had to ask. Fiona: Um... Who are you? And why can't these "Scarlet Sisters" guard this place? Fiona was easily unable to pay attention to the fact that whoever is guarding, had knives. She answered anyways, however... ???: Sakuya. Izayoi Sakuya. Chief Maid of this Establishment. Also, because they need sleep, so I told the other Maids to watch them. Also, as a fun fact, kid... I'm the only human Maid living here. Now, leave this place at once, I don't wish to fight you. You'll be obliterated if you do. Fiona was fearing the worst, as she finally realized she was looking at one of Sakuya's silver Knives. Was she a murderer? Or was she on guard duty in case someone was going to break open the place? She didn't want to take any chances. She pulled out her Giant Sword, and Sakuya took it as a challenge, and threw a myriad of knives. They were all deflected by a shield created by Oreichalkos. Sakuya was mildly intrigued. Sakuya: Well... You seem to impress, for a mere child. Very well... But you've been warned. (*Cues [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bSChmRu7hzE Arcana Heart 3 OST 07 Clock Tower(北海道札幌・大時計台)*) FIGHT! Fiona started the fight off with swords being summoned by a certain Oreichalkos. As Sakuya threw her knives in a reflective manner, aiming at Fiona, but was deflected by her giant sword. Sakuya believes this saber her adversary has is made of a more stable alloy than silver. Possibly Pure Steel... Sakuya: (Interesting. She can combine her abilities like I can combine mine... This will be harder than I thought...) Sakuya's silver knives couldn't affect more advanced alloys, so she paused time so she wouldn't have to deal with such powerful defenses. The killer Maid placed knives while pausing time, when she was satisfied, she combined fast foward, an dun paused time. Fiona: GYAAAAAAAH! (*Cues Darkness of the Unknown (Final Xemnas) - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack Extended Starting from 1:02*) Fiona easily pierced her sword into the ground to keep herself on her feet. She was defenseless to the point of surrounding herself with shields. She eventually got to her greaves, pulled her Saber out, and used her Extend Force, powering her abilities. She then spun her sword to the point of dizziness. Sakuya tried evading, but it was of no use. She was being slashed nonstop by a bloody Fiona. Sakuya: GUH!!! (She's slow, but she can deal a lot. And I have nothing to deal against this!) But Sakuya DID have one weapon left... Her Last Word. The one thing she couldn't use as she wasn't meant to use it. Sakuya now believes the time has come to use it. Sakuya: (I have just my Last Word left, since I became merely an audience member and nothing more...) Fiona: (I've yet to use either my Arcana Blaze, nor Critical Heart...) Fiona grasped her sword with whatever grip she had left, preparing for the worst. Sakuya used her Last word... (*Cues HM Last Word Theme: Last Word Unleashed*) Sakuya: Time Freeze ~Spiral Nightmare~! As time paused, Fiona was trapped with it. Sakuya was easily spiraling over and over in what looked a lot like a staircase that spiraled. Throughout all those mini spirals were knives placed precariously, as if all were placed in some kind of cylinder, trapping Fiona with knives all aiming at her. Sakuya's eyes became cold. Sakuya: You have served your purpose. It is time for you to die. She snapped her fingers, and all her knives pierced right through Fiona, killing her on sight... BUT... The war didn't end. Sakuya felt a powerful presence on the battlefield... (*Cues | Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's | Duel 1 | Track 13 | Ancient Times |*) Sakuya: ...! What? Shouldn't this battle end by now? ???: You will regret killing my mistress... Of course. It was Oreichalkos Singing Fiona's Swan Song by annihilating Sakuya. Oreichalkos: If Fiona can't beat you, I will. TAKE THIS! The Metal Dragon unleashed a surge of energy so powerful. Not only did it destroy, not kill, destroy Sakuya, but the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and everyone inside. The Scarlet Sisters never saw it coming... MONSTER KILL!!! Aya Shimameru, a member of the newspaper crew found out about the mansion's destruction, and it made to the front page of the newspaper that day. What caused the Dimensional Rift, or what caused so much damage was eventually forgotten... Results (*Cues Thexder Neo OST: Moonlight Sonata (Game Over)*) Boomstick: I dunno how many Fae were inside, but we broke a DEATH BATTLE Record yet again! Wiz: Not only did Sakuya, and Fiona, or, technically, Oreichalkos take exact other out, but also, Patchouli Knowledge, both Scarlet Sisters, and the rest of the Maids. Boomstick: BUT BOOMSTICK! FIONA'S FUCKING DEAD! SAKUYA SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE WIN! Wiz: Understandably, this wouldn't happen in an Arcana Heart game, but, story wise, Angelia Avalonne was capable of summoning her younger sister, yes, you read right, her younger sister, who is also her arcana, so it should only be fair to note alive or dead, any Arcana Maiden can summon their Arcana at any time they please. But no parent believes jr. High Schoolers anyway about their secret, so, they simply hide this simple CRUCIAL fact... Boomstick: Also, Oreichalkos is part of Fiona's arsenal, so it can do that without breaking the rules! SUCK IT! Wiz: While Sakuya has the ability to manipulate Time and Space, her knives were of inferior alloy. While silver was useful at one point in history, Fiona's Giant weapon of death deflected any chance of using her knives outside of time manipulation. Boomstick: While Fiona's Arcana abilities, and her giant blade although can get more pore powerful, only slowed her down! Ultimately, neither opponent was able to truly kill their adversary as a result of pure blood, and ultimate annihilation. Boomstick: Fucking Metal Dragon, and really awesome Zweihander! BULLSHIT!!! Wiz: This DEATH BATTLE... Is a draw... Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... ???: Listen... Question. Why is there such a thing as Perfect Hunting? (Godzilla Roars) ???: And why is there such a thing a Perfect Protection? (Hedorah withstands Godzilla's Atomic Breath) ???: Question. Why is there no such thing as Perfect Hiding? ???: I heard you fought Doc Brown. Now it's my turn. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bishojo related Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Touhou Project vs Arcana Heart themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle